One Tree Hill: The Book of Anger
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jamie is offended by Lucas's recently published book. Will the book cause a rift between Lucas and his nephew? Chuck disobeys Chris and gets in trouble. We will also learn the gender of Quinn and Clay's baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **Rated PG-13 for language.**

Lucas was in his and Peyton's bedroom packing a suitcase. Sawyer ran into the room and sat on the bed. Lucas looked at his daughter and smiled.

"You'd better go get ready for school," Lucas said in a funny tone. "You miss the bus again young lady and you're grounded."

"Daddy," Sawyer said. "It's Saturday."

"That can't be right," Lucas said. "It's Monday. You slept through the whole weekend."

"No I didn't," Sawyer said. "You really need to work on your jokes Daddy."

"Are you being sassy again?" Lucas asked. "2 year old aren't supposed to be sassy."

"Daddy," Sawyer said. "I'm 11 and I'm in the 6th grade."

"11?" Lucas asked. "That's impossible. Just yesterday you were asking your mother and I for a cherry obstacle."

"I get it," Sawyer said. "I couldn't say popsicle."

"And…" Lucas started to say before Sawyer cut him off.

"And I said anything instead of nothing and got my 'tr's' and 'f's' mixed up," Sawyer said.

"You sure did," Lucas said. "Now Daddy has to continue packing."

"I don't want you to go," Sawyer said.

"I'll be back in a week," Lucas said. "I have a few book readings and signings in Charlotte and then I'm going to stay a few days in Tree Hill. I'll be back next Saturday."

"Don't worry Luke," Peyton said walking into the room. "We'll be fine here. Won't we Sawyer?"

"Of course Mommy," Sawyer said.

"It's just going to be us girls," Peyton said. "And I've signed us up for mother/daughter tea time."

"Mother/daughter tea time?" Sawyer asked. "What am I, 4?"

Sawyer got up and stormed off.

"Whoa!" Peyton exclaimed. "What was that?"

"We officially have a pre-teen," Lucas said.

"When did that happen?" Peyton asked.

"When she turned 11 and started middle school," Lucas said.

"Be sure to give everyone a hug for me," Peyton said. "Oh and I got presents for Haley and Quinn."

"Isn't that exciting that they're pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"I know, right?" Peyton said. "Haley was not shy about telling us she's having a boy, but when I spoke with Quinn, she said, 'I'll tell you later.'"

"So Quinn is Scottish now?" Lucas asked.

"So last night while you were asleep I went to Walmart," Peyton said.

"I went to sleep at like 10," Lucas said. "You went out after midnight?"

"Well that store is open until midnight," Peyton said as she led Lucas to the hidden closet behind the mirror.

Lucas opened the closet and it was full of baby clothes, car seats, strollers and stuffed animals.

"Peyton honey," Lucas said. "I can't take all this on the plane."

"I only want you to take a few things on the plane," Peyton said. "I'm going to mail most of it."

"Okay," Lucas said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton said. "And I love your new book."

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"And I know Jamie will love it too," Peyton said.

Meanwhile in Tree Hill at the Scott household, Nathan was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Jamie stomped downstairs and stomped angrily into the kitchen with Lucas's book in his hand.

"Good morning," Nathan said.

"I hate this stupid book!" Jamie shouted.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"The main character and the situations are based on me!" Jamie shouted.

"Calm down," Nathan said. "I think you're overreacting again."

"I don't overreact!" Jamie screamed.

"Okay," Nathan said calmly. "Take a deep breath. Release the emo-teen stuff into the wind."

"The what?" Jamie asked.

"I found some of my your Nanny Deb's old relaxation tapes," Nathan said.

"Oh god," Jamie said.

"It's a good thing Jamie," Nathan said placing his hands together.

"Anyway," Jamie said. "I hate Uncle Lucas!"

"In this world we must not hate," Nathan said. "We must be one with nature."

Nathan began to hum.

"Where on earth did Nanny Deb get those tapes?" Jamie asked.

"Look at an object," Nathan said softly. "See it. Feel it. Be it."

"I'm going to Chuck's house," Jamie said. "Call me when you're normal again."

Jamie stormed out and Nathan laughed.

"That's how you avoid dealing with an emotional teenager on a Saturday morning," Nathan said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie and Chuck were sitting on the couch in Chuck's living room.

"Wow," Chuck said. "That is awesome. Is there a character based on me?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "Your name in the book is Edward Reinstar.

"That is an awesome name!" Chuck cheered.

"This book is going to make me a laughing stock," Jamie said. "Why couldn't he have written a book about Aunt Peyton?"

"Look," Chuck said. "Your uncle's last few books didn't sell that well. Hey that rhymes. Sell that well. Well of the sell. Sell of the well!"

"How hard did you hit head?" Jamie asked.

"Look," Chuck said. "This book will just flop like all the other ones. No one reads anymore. I'll Google the book."

Chuck got out his phone and Googled Lucas's book.

"Oh wow," Chuck said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Lucas Scott's new book 'Growing Up Is Hard But Fun' sells 10 million copies within the first 2 hours," Chuck said.

"Oh my god!" Jamie screamed. "No! 10 million people are already reading that book?!"

"That was last week's news," Chuck said. "This week's news says that the book has received critical acclaim and is already on 14 best sellers lists."

"Are there really that many best sellers lists?" Jamie asked.

"Calm down," Chuck said. "No one is going to realize it's about you."

Chris came downstairs.

"What's about Jamie?" Chris asked.

"Lucas's new book," Chuck replied.

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "Chris Keller read that yesterday. I knew it was about Jamie."

"This is bad," Jamie said. "Even Chris Keller knows it's about me."

"You say even Chris Keller like that's a bad thing," Chris said.

"I've got to go," Jamie said.

Jamie got up and left. Chris sat down next to Chuck.

"How are feeling?" Chris asked.

"A lot better," Chuck said. "Thank you. I've decided I feel like going to work today."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"I'm positive," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said. "Be careful."

"I will," Chuck said. "Oh and Chris?"

"No," Chris said.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask," Chuck said.

"Oh Chris Keller knows," Chris said. "I heard you talking to Andre. If the party were today I'd let you. You can't go to a party on Monday night at 10:30."

"But it's on the beach," Chuck said.

"Doesn't matter," Chris said.

"And there's going to be a music festival," Chuck said.

"A music festival?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Chuck replied. "Pentatonix is going to be there."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Chris asked.

"So I get to go?" Chuck asked.

"No," Chris said.

"But it would make my head feel better," Chuck said.

"Still no," Chris said.

Chuck got up and stomped upstairs.

"Teenagers," Chris said.

Chris got out his phone and called Haley.

"Haley," Chris said. "Are you aware there's a music festival on Monday?"

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Then why didn't you get Chris Keller a spot?" Chris asked.

"Oh," Haley said. "Well you see…"

Haley quickly hung up and Chris gasped.

"She did not just do that!" Chris shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning at Tree Hill High School, Jamie was getting a book out of his locker. Lily and Sophia walked over to him.

"There's my celeb boyfriend," Sophia said.

"You read the book?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I did," Sophia said. "I mean who hasn't?"

"Oh god," Jamie moaned.

"It's not that bad," Lily said.

"You're on Lucas's side?!" Jamie shouted. "We share the same birthday and you're on his side?!"

"He's my brother Jamie," Lily said. "And the book is really good."

"You wouldn't be saying that if he wrote stories about you!" Jamie shouted.

"I cannot be around you when you're like this," Lily said. "I have to get to class."

Lily walked off and Jamie looked at Sophia.

"It's really not that bad," Sophia said.

"Some of those events in the book were personal," Jamie said. "It's humiliating to know that millions of people have already read it."

"It's going to be okay," Sophia assured her boyfriend.

Later that day, Jamie was lying down on Nathan's couch re-reading Lucas's book. Nathan came downstairs and walked over to him.

"Up," Nathan said pointing at the other couch. "You have that couch."

"But I'm comfortable," Jamie said.

"Look son," Nathan said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jamie stood up and Nathan lied down on the couch. Jamie lied down on the other couch.

"So you're reading the book again?" Nathan asked.

"I'm trying to see if I like it the second time around," Jamie said. "It's not working. How could he do this to me?"

"Jamie," Nathan said. "I've read the book. You are overreacting."

"You're only on his side because he's your brother!" Jamie screamed. "I'm your son! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Jamie screamed and threw the book. He then got up and stomped upstairs to his room. Haley came downstairs and walked over to Nathan.

"I think we should go talk to our son," Haley said.

"But I have another foot cramp," Nathan lied.

"Don't make me press on the pressure point," Haley said.

"Okay fine," Nathan said standing up. "Let's go talk to Jamie."

Nathan and Haley walked upstairs to Jamie's room. Jamie was lying down in his bed reading.

"Hey Jamie," Haley said as she and Nathan sat down on the bed.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"What are you reading?" Nathan asked.

"A book," Jamie said hatefully.

"Okay smart ass," Nathan said. "Put the book down and sit up."

Jamie did as he was told.

"Look Jamie," Haley said. "I know you may be offended by the book now, but give it time."

"How could he write such personal stuff about me?" Jamie asked.

"He obviously didn't know it would upset you," Nathan said.

"I hate him," Jamie said. "I hate Uncle Lucas and I wish he wasn't my uncle."

"You don't mean that," Haley said. "You and Lucas have always been close."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Until he wrote a book about me."

"Come on Nathan," Haley said. "Let's just let Jamie pout."

Nathan and Haley walked out of the room and Jamie continued to lie down on his bed pouting. At that moment, Jamie's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Jamie said when he answered.

"Jamie Luke," Lucas said.

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Jamie said trying not to sound mad. "What's up?"

"I just finished a book signing," Lucas said. "I have one more on Wednesday and then I'll be in Tree Hill. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either," Jamie lied. "So what when and where is your next book signing?"

"I'll be at the Charlotte Mecklenburg Main Library from 5-8:30," Lucas replied.

"Charlotte Mecklenburg you say?" Jamie asked.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm completely fine," Jamie replied. "Goodbye."

Jamie hung up and sat his phone on the nightstand.

"Guess who's going to the book signing." Jamie sang aloud. "Who will it be? Me! Me! He'll wish he had had never written about meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Lydia walked into the room.

"Will you be quiet?!" Lydia shouted. "I am trying to study!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 2 AM on Tuesday morning. Chuck and Andre were in Chuck's car and Chuck pulled into Andre's driveway and parked. Andre and Chuck both got out and quietly shut the doors.

"That was fun," Chuck whispered. "13 major bands and 5 local."

"That was fun," Andre whispered. "Good night."

"Good night," Chuck whispered. "Thanks for letting me leave my car here tonight."

"You're welcome," Andre whispered.

"Wait," Chuck whispered. "Why are we whispering?"

"Do you really think my mother would let me go to a music festival on a school night?" Andre asked.

"Bye," Chuck said.

Chuck quickly walked around the block to his house and saw that all the lights were on.

"Oh no!" Chuck whispered to himself. "That means Chris is up and he's waiting in there for me!"

Chris snuck behind Chuck and tapped him on the shoulder. Chuck screamed and turned around.

"Chris," Chuck said. "Um, I was just um…"

"Chris Keller knows where you were," Chris said. "I called Andre's mother and we were both waiting for you guys. Go get your car from Andre's house and then we're going to have a nice long talk."

Chuck nervously walked back to Andre's house and drove his car back home. Chris was waiting for him in the driveway. Chuck nervously parked and got out.

"Living room now," Chris said.

The lecture lasted a good 30 minutes. It began with Chris saying "Chris Keller made himself perfectly clear that you couldn't go to that festival!" Most of the talk was Chris telling Chuck how disappointed he was in him and how worried he was about him. Near the end of the talk, Chris reassured Chuck that even though he was mad at him, he still loved him and didn't want anything bad to happen. The lecture ended with "Go to bed. You're grounded for 2 weeks. No electronics."

"Yes sir," Chuck said.

"Oh and Chuck," Chris said. "Don't ask to go anywhere for a while. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Okay," Chuck said.

Chuck got up and walked upstairs. Chris sat down on the couch and looked at the lamp.

"I did the right thing didn't I?" Chris asked. "I'm talking to a lamp. Yep, time for bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wednesday morning, Quinn was baby proofing the living room. Clay walked into the room.

"Quinn honey," Clay said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm baby proofing the living room," Quinn replied.

"The baby won't be here until May," Clay said.

"I know," Quinn said. "But we have to be prepared."

"Let's do the little things first," Clay said sitting on the couch. "Let's tell everyone we're having a girl.

Quinn sat down on the couch next to her husband.

"I'm not ready yet," Quinn said. "I want to have a name picked out first. Haley already has a name picked out for her baby and I want a name picked out for our baby."

"What about Rebecca?" Clay asked.

"No," Quinn said. "Rebecca is the name of the girl who tied my braids to my chair in kindergarten."

"You had braids?" Clay laughed.

"Shut up," Quinn said. "I was 5."

"Okay," Clay said. "How about Sally?"

"No!" Quinn shouted. "During my junior year of high school, Sally Spunkerman robbed me of being Homecoming Queen! And then she slept with my boyfriend!"

"Kristen?" Clay asked.

"No," Quinn said. "Kristen Baker shoved me into a mop bucket in front of the boy I liked."

"Okay," Clay said. "You come up with a name."

"How about Zoe?" Quinn suggested.

"Like Zooey Deschanel or Zoe the orange monster on 'Sesame Street'?" Clay asked.

"The orange Monster from 'Sesame Street'," Quinn replied.

"Zoe," Clay said. "I like that name. What should her middle name be?"

"Brigard," Quinn said. "That was my mom's maiden name."

"Zoe Brigard Evans," Clay said. "I like that name."

"I do too," Quinn said.

"Now we can tell people," Clay said. "Let's go tell Haley and Nathan."

"Actually," Quinn said. "Let's tell Peyton first. She's very anxious to know."

"Okay," Clay said. "Let's call her."

Quinn got out her phone and speed dialed Peyton's number and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Quinn," Peyton said when she answered.

"Hey Peyton," Quinn said.

"Hi Peyton," Clay said.

"Hi Clay," Peyton said.

"We have some exciting news," Clay said.

"We're having a girl!" Quinn cheered.

"Oh my god!" Peyton squealed. "That's so exciting! Did my gifts arrive yet?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"I think they just arrived," Quinn replied.

Clay got up and opened the door to see a postman.

"Is this the Evans household?" the postman asked.

"Yes sir," Clay said.

The postman handed Clay a form.

"Sign here," the postman said.

Clay signed and handed the form to the postman. To his surprise, several deliverymen entered the house with dollies full of packages.

"Oh my god Peyton!" Quinn exclaimed. "Did you get us a whole store?"

"I may have overdone it just a little bit," Peyton replied.

"You think?" Quinn asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie was getting a book out of his locker and Chuck walked over to him.

"Are you still planning on going to Charlotte after school?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"I don't think you should do that," Chuck said. "I mean people have already forgotten about that book."

Donavan, the captain of the football team walked over to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," Donavan said mockingly. "I'm in the middle of reading your uncle's book. I'm at the part where you have a nightmare and you crawl in bed with mommy and daddy!"

Chuck grabbed Donavan by the shirt collar, threw him against the locker and held him there.

"Chuck," Jamie said. "Let him go before you get in anymore trouble."

"Listen Don!" Chuck said in a threatening tone. "Jamie is my best friend! No one gets to be mean to him except for me!"

"Thank you Chuck," Jamie said. "Now let him go."

Chuck threw Donavan down on the floor.

"Now get up!" Chuck shouted.

Donavan got up and ran off screaming.

"Whimp!" Chuck shouted.

"You're going to get in trouble," Jamie said.

"No I'm not," Chuck said. "No one ever checks the security camera."

"Chuck Scolnik to the principal's office," the office aid said over the intercom system.

"Crap!" Chuck moaned.

A half-hour later, Chris arrived at the school and went straight to the main office where Chuck was waiting.

"Chris Keller was in the middle of recording!" Chris shouted. "Throwing someone against a locker in front of a security camera?!"

Principal Rimkus came out of her office and walked over to them.

"Hello Mr. Keller," Principal Rimkus said.

"Look," Chris said. "Chris Keller is sorry about what happened and believe me, there will be consequences for Chuck."

"Our mascot is sick with the flu," Principal Rimkus informed Chris and Chuck. "There is a football game tonight for the middle school football team. Chuck will attend the game as our mascot tonight."

"I will?" Chuck asked.

"You will," Rimkus replied.

"Why don't you just give me detention like normal principals?" Chuck asked.

"This punishment is funnier," Rimkus replied. "You can go now Mr. Keller. And Mr. Scolnik, get to class."

Chris and Chuck walked out of the office and Chris looked at Chuck.

"Chris Keller is adding another week to your punishment," Chris said.

"I was just defending Jamie," Chuck said.

"Yeah," Chris said. "But you resorted to violence and that's not okay. We're going to have a talk later."

"Yes sir," Chuck said.

"See you later," Chris said.

Chris walked off and Chuck went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After school was out, Jamie put his books back into his locker and headed to the parking lot. As he was about to get into his car, Sophia snuck behind him and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't really think I'd let you leave without a kiss?" Sophia said.

Jamie turned around and he and Sophia shared a kiss.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sophia asked.

"I'm going to Charlotte to attend Uncle Lucas's book signing," Jamie replied.

"You're going to show support for your uncle," Sophia said. "That's so nice. Can I come?"

"You want to come?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," Sophia said. "I love your uncle."

"I guess you can come," Jamie said.

After about 2 hours, Jamie and Sophia arrived at the library where Lucas was to have his book signing. Once they entered the library, they saw the chairs set up.

"Wow," Sophia said. "It's one of those Q&A book signings and we're the first one's here! Let's sit in front!"

Jamie and Sophia sat down in the front row. Lucas walked over to them.

"Jamie Luke!" Lucas cheered. "This is a surprise."

"Just thought I'd come support my favorite uncle," Jamie said. "And I brought your Sophia."

"Congrats on the book Mr. Scott," Sophia said.

"Thank you," Lucas said. "So Jamie, would you like to say a few words the attendees when they get here?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jamie said.

Once all the chairs were full, Lucas stood up at the podium.

"Hello everyone," Lucas said. "I'm Lucas Scott and I want to thank you for coming to my book signing. Before we get started, my nephew Jamie, the inspiration for my book, would like to say a few words."

Lucas stepped aside and Jamie got up and walked over to the podium.

"Hello everyone," Jamie said. "My name is James Lucas Scott. I've always been close to my uncle. He's always been like a second father to me."

"Aw," the crowd said.

"Whenever he has a book published, he always sends me the special edition," Jamie said. "I've always enjoyed reading my uncle's books."

"Thank you Jamie," Lucas said.

"However," Jamie said. "This one is different."

"Oh no," Sophia said.

"My uncle based this book on events that have happened to me without my permission!" Jamie shouted. "This thing he calls a book is a complete violation of privacy!"

Lucas looked at Sophia with a shocked look on his face. Sophia mouthed "I did not know he was going to say that."

"Furthermore!" Jamie shouted. "You all think this 'book' is a best seller! I see it for what it really is! A pain in the ass!"

"Jamie," Sophia said. "Maybe we should go."

"Just a sec," Jamie said.

"So in conclusion," Jamie said. "I hope you all enjoy reading about my personal life. And Uncle Lucas I have something to say to you. Burn in hell!"

Jamie stepped down from the podium and walked out of the library. Sophia quickly followed after him. Lucas stepped back to the podium.

"So," Lucas said nervously. "The book signing is cancelled."

Lucas quickly fled the library into the parking lot where Sophia was lecturing Jamie.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Sophia shouted.

Lucas stomped over to his nephew.

"Jamie!" Lucas shouted. "How could you?"

"No!" Jamie shouted. "How could YOU?!"

Jamie and Sophia got into Jamie's car and drove off. Jamie took Sophia back to Tree Hill High School so she could get her car.

"Look Jamie," Sophia said before she got out of the car. "I'm not mad at you, but I think it's sad that you are being like that to your uncle."

After Sophia left, Jamie drove home. Once he got inside, he discovered Nathan and Haley waiting for him on the couch.

"Mama, Daddy," Jamie said. "How are you?"

"James Lucas Scott," Nathan said sternly. "You have some explaining to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jamie stormed into his room and slammed the door. Nathan immediately opened the door and came into the room.

"Don't stomp away when your mother and I are trying to talk to you!" Nathan shouted.

"Our therapist said not to yell at each other!" Jamie shouted.

"I wouldn't be yelling if you hadn't skipped out on the session to humiliate your uncle!" Nathan shouted.

"No one is taking my side!" Jamie shouted. "Not even my girlfriend!"

"When Lucas gets here you are going to apologize to him!" Nathan shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Jamie shouted.

Nathan took a deep breath.

"Okay," Nathan said calmly. "Let's stop yelling. Please apologize to your uncle."

"No!" Jamie screamed.

"Jamie," Nathan said calmly. "Please quit screaming."

"You are my father!" Jamie screamed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Jamie, look…" Nathan started to say.

"Get out!" Jamie screamed. "Get out of my room!"

Nathan said nothing, quietly walked out of Jamie's room and shut the door. Jamie lied face down on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"Jamie?" Lydia asked from the other side of the door.

Jamie lifted up his head.

"Go away Lydia!" Jamie shouted. "I don't want to talk to anyone!"

Lydia opened the door and came into the room and closed the door behind her.

"You just don't listen do you?" Jamie asked.

"Look," Lydia said. "I just finished reading the book and I see why you're upset. Uncle Lucas had no right to write that story about you."

"You're actually on my side?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I am big brother," Lydia replied.

"You know I'm going to hug you now, right?" Jamie asked.

"No don't!" Lydia shouted.

Jamie sat up and gave his sister a hug.

"You tell anyone about me giving you a hug and you're so dead," Lydia said.

Lydia sat next to her brother.

"Why did he think you'd be okay with him writing that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said. "It makes me so mad."

"So did you really embarrass him during the book signing?" Lydia asked.

"I sure did," Jamie replied.

Jamie and Lydia began to laugh.

At that moment, Lucas walked into the room. Jamie and Lydia each gave him a look of disgust.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "We need to talk."

"I'm never talking to you again!" Jamie shouted.

Jamie got up and stormed past Lucas, stomped downstairs and walked towards the door. Nathan walked up behind him.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "You aren't going anywhere until you talk to your Lucas."

"Watch me!" Jamie shouted.

Jamie stormed out the front door and slammed it. Lucas and Lydia came downstairs.

"Did he leave?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "But I know where he goes when he's upset."

Lydia looked at Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas," Lydia said.

"Yes Lydia?" Lucas asked.

"You better sleep with one eye open!" Lydia said in a threatening tone before going upstairs to her room.

"Wow," Lucas said. "When did Lydia become so scary?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chuck finished changing out of the mascot costume and put it back in its case. He then came out of the middle school restroom and handed it to Rimkus, who was waiting in the hallway.

"Learn your lesson Scolnik?" Rimkus asked.

"Yes ma'am," Chuck replied.

"Glad to hear it," Rimkus said taking the case. "I'll just take this back to the high school."

Rimkus walked off and Chuck began walking towards the back exit. Before he could exit, he heard a familiar voice say, "Chuck."

Chuck turned around to see Chase.

"Chase," Chuck said. "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin is on the team," Chase said. "So I came here to see him play."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Bye."

"Wait just a second," Chase said sitting down on a bench. "I want to talk to you."

Chuck sat down next to Chase.

"Chris told me about you being in trouble lately," Chase said.

"I was defending Jamie," Chuck said. "He's my best friend."

"I'm talking about sneaking off to that festival," Chase said.

"Oh," Chuck said.

"Chuck," Chase said. "Chris cares deeply about you like you are his son. You need to show him respect."

"I know," Chuck said. "I'm sorry."

"Look," Chase said. "I know you. You always act rebellious when you want to get your mind off of things that are bothering you."

"Chase," Chuck said. "I'm fine.

"I was a teenager once too," Chase said. "Being a teenager is tough. I know you have a lot on your plate. I know you miss your mother. And maybe you still blame yourself for Beth being in rehab?"

"Chase," Chuck said. "Why are you trying to make me upset?"

"I'm not," Chase said. "I just want you to deal with your emotions the right way and be honest. Like I said, Chris cares deeply about you like you were his son and when you're upset about something, talk to him about it. And if there's ever anything you feel you can't talk about with Chris, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Chase," Chuck said.

"Anytime," Chase said.

Chase and Chuck gave each other a hug and then Chuck walked out of the school to his car. Chuck drove to Tric and parked his car. He got out and went into Red Bedroom Records, where Chris was listening to his recordings.

"Chris," Chuck said.

Chris turned around to see Chuck. He could tell Chuck was about to cry.

"Chuck," Chris said. "Are you okay buddy?"

Chuck rushed over to Chris they embraced tightly. Chuck began to cry in Chris's arms.

"Hey," Chris said softly and he continued to tightly embrace Chuck. "Whatever it is, it's okay."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Chuck sobbed. "I've been an unruly child."

"Unruly child?" Chris asked. "Teens say the strangest things."

"You're the best father anyone could ask for," Chuck sobbed.

"Congratulations," Chris said before breaking down as well. "You've succeeded in making Chris Keller cry."

Chris and Chuck continued their tight embrace and Mia walked into the studio.

"Hey guys," Mia said. "I've reserved the studio for this time."

"Go away Mia!" Chris sobbed. "Chris Keller is comforting his surrogate son!"

"Alright," Mia said shrugging her shoulders and walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jamie sat on the beach watching the waves in the ocean. Sophia arrived and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Hey," Sophia said.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"I've been thinking ever since you dropped me off at my car," Sophia said. "I've been a terrible girlfriend. I decided to put myself in your shoes and I realized you have every right to be upset at your uncle and I'm sorry I took his side over yours."

"It's okay," Jamie said. "And I want you to know that I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks," Sophia said before giving Jamie a kiss.

Sophia walked off and Jamie smiled. His smile was short lived when Lucas arrived and sat down in the sand next to him.

"Hey," Lucas said.

Jamie stood up and began walking away. Lucas quickly got up and followed after his nephew.

"Jamie, please talk to me!" Lucas shouted. "I'm not going anywhere until you do!"

"I want to be alone!" Jamie shouted.

"And I want to be in a movie with Hilary Duff but that's not going to happen!" Lucas shouted.

"You embarrassed me with that book!" Jamie shouted. "You only thought of yourself and didn't think about how it would effect me!"

"You could've just talked to me about it instead of showing up to my book signing and making me look bad!" Lucas shouted.

"You wouldn't have sided with me!" Jamie shouted. "The only person who's sided with me is my 7 year old sister!"

"Jamie!" Lucas shouted. "You thing is you take things so seriously and you whine about them!"

"And you don't?!" Jamie shouted. "You're whining about what I did today right now!"

"I would've listened and sided with you!" Lucas shouted. "I never meant to hurt you!"

"That's crap!" Jamie shouted. "I hate that you're my uncle!"

"Well I hate that you're my nephew!" Lucas shouted even louder.

Lucas gasped at realizing what he had just said.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "I am so sorry."

Jamie ran off, got in his car and drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nathan, Haley and Lucas were at the Scott household trying to figure out where Jamie had gone. They each were trying to get ahold of him or at least someone who knew where he could be.

"Jamie sweetie," Haley said when she once again reached his voicemail. "Please answer the phone. I'm really worried about you."

"Chuck," Nathan said when Chuck answered. "Is Jamie there?"

"No," Chuck said. "He wasn't here 5 minutes ago when you called, he wasn't here 20 minutes ago when you called and he wasn't here an hour ago when you called. He's not here!"

"Bye," Nathan said hanging up.

"Thank you Clay," Lucas said. "I'll tell them. Bye."

Lucas hung up his phone and looked at Nathan and Haley.

"I've found him," Lucas said. "He's at Quinn and Clay's house. Clay's sending him home and following him to make sure he actually goes home."

"When he gets here," Nathan said, "we're going to ground him for 3 weeks for scaring us."

"Curfew is at 10:00," Haley said. "It's not even 9:00 yet. We can't ground him."

"I feel so bad for what I've caused," Lucas said. "If I would've known he was going to be so upset about that book, I never would've written it."

"It's okay Luke," Nathan said.

"No it's not," Lucas said. "It's really not. I've lost my nephew/best friend because of it."

Haley, Nathan and Lucas sat on the couch and waited for Jamie to come home. After about 15 minutes, Jamie walked in through the door and Nathan and Haley rushed over and hugged their son tightly.

"Don't scare us like that," Haley said.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said.

"We were all worried about you," Lucas said after Nathan and Haley had stopped hugging Jamie.

"What's that still doing here?" Jamie asked hatefully.

"Jamie!" Nathan shouted.

"I deserved that," Lucas said.

"No you didn't," Haley said. "Jamie, go to your room."

"But," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Don't argue with your mother. Go to your room."

Jamie did as he was told and Nathan looked at Lucas.

"He's all yours," Nathan said.

Nathan patted his brother on the back and Lucas got up off the couch. Lucas walked upstairs to Jamie's room, where Jamie was lying down on his bed. Lucas shut the door and sat on Jamie's bed.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "We have to talk."

"I hate you," Jamie said. "There, we talked."

"Look," Lucas said. "I'm sorry that my book offended you. You're right, I should've asked for permission to base it off of you."

"Yes you should've," Jamie said hatefully.

"And you should've just talked to me about it instead of embarrassing me in front of all those people," Lucas said. "You have to admit you were wrong there." 

"I admit nothing!" Jamie shouted.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "Why are you being like this? I said I was sorry. Why can't you say that you're sorry?"

"I shouldn't have to," Jamie replied.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "Please don't be like this. We've always been so close. Remember when you were 3 and those 4 year olds took your red bouncy ball at the park and walked off with it?"

"I cried for like an hour," Jamie said.

"But do you remember what I did?" Lucas asked.

"You hugged me until I quit crying and then you took me to the store and got me a new bouncy ball that lit up," Jamie replied.

Jamie got up and walked over to his desk.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

Jamie opened his desk drawer and took out the bouncy ball.

"You still have it," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "It doesn't light up anymore, but I keep it to remind me of that day."

"Jamie," Lucas said. "I really am sorry. Please quit being mad at me. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I'm sorry I ruined your book signing," Jamie said.

"It's just one book signing," Lucas said.

Lucas walked over to his nephew and they embraced tightly. Lydia walked into the room and saw them.

"Does this mean you guys are cool now?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"Oh no," Lydia said.

Lucas and Jamie let go and looked at Lydia.

"Lydia," Jamie said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Lydia lied. "Uncle Lucas, how much did your briefcase cost?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was 3 AM and Jamie couldn't sleep. He got up and walked downstairs to see Lucas lying down on the couch.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep," Lucas replied.

"Me neither," Jamie said.

Lucas sat up and patted the seat next to him.

"Come here and sit down next to your uncle," Lucas said.

Jamie sat down beside Lucas.

"So how's school going?" Lucas asked.

"It's going really well," Jamie replied.

"Your mother told me that awful coach got fired," Lucas said.

"He sure did," Jamie said.

"I'm glad," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Lucas said. "I wish I didn't have to leave on Saturday."

"Me too," Jamie said.

"But Peyton, Sawyer and I are coming for Thanksgiving," Lucas said.

"I can't wait," Jamie said.

"It'll be here before you know it," Lucas said.

"Time goes by so fast," Jamie said.

"It sure does," Lucas said. "Before you know it you'll be in college."

"I know," Jamie said.

"You should go to college in Maine," Lucas said. "You can live with me."

"Thanks for the offer Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "But I think I'll live at college and try to go to college close to Tree Hill."

"But don't you want to be near your favorite uncle?" Lucas asked in a fake pathetic tone.

"I didn't say that," Jamie said.

"But you meant that," Lucas said pretending to cry.

"I know you're faking," Jamie said.

"No!" Lucas fake sobbed. "My nephew wants to be as far away from me as possible! Oh the agony of it all!"

"Quit," Jamie said.

Lily walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah really," Lily said. "Quit. Some of us are trying to eat cereal in peace."

"How long have you been up?" Jamie asked.

"Long enough to see the stupidity," Lily replied. "Whenever you 2 hang out, it reaches a whole new level of stupid."

"Where have you been this past few days?" Jamie asked.

"Avoiding you and your whole emo teen attitude," Lily replied. "I'm going to bed now."

Lily walked upstairs and Lucas and Jamie smiled at each other.

"So where were we?" Jamie asked.

"My nephew doesn't want to go to college near me!" Lucas fake sobbed.

At 6:30 AM, Nathan came downstairs to see Lucas and Jamie sound asleep on the couch. Nathan walked over to them and shouted "Rise and shine!"

Lucas and Jamie woke up and yawned at the same time.

"I guess we fell asleep," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Last thing I remember is talking to you."

"You've both been up past your bed times," Nathan said jokingly. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Please don't ground me," Lucas said jokingly. "I swear I won't do it again."

"So do you guys want pancakes?" Nathan asked.

"Do we!" Jamie cheered.

"Well we don't have pancakes," Nathan said. "We have cereal."

"That's mean," Lucas said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nathan said.

Quinn and Clay walked into the house wearing jackets.

"Hey guys," Nathan said.

"Hey Nate," Clay said. "Jamie, Lucas."

"We're here to tell you the gender of our baby," Quinn said.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Get your mother, Lydia and Lily."

"Mommy!" Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs. "Lydia! Lily! Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay are here!"

"I could've done that," Nathan said.

Haley, Lydia and Lily came downstairs and sat on the couch and chairs.

"Alright," Quinn said. "I bet you're wondering if our baby is a girl or a boy."

"The moment of truth," Clay said. "3, 2…"

Quinn and Clay unzipped their jacket to reveal "It's A Girl!" t-shirts.

"It's a girl!" Clay cheered.

"Zoe Brigard Evans!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Birgard," Haley said. "That's Mom's maiden name."

"It sure is," Quinn said smiling.

"I'm going to have a niece!" Haley cheered. "This is the most exciting news I've heard since Disney announced they're making a live action version of "The Lion King"!"

"Did you really just compare a pregnancy to 'The Lion King'?" Jamie asked.

"So what if I did?" Haley said. "I'm happy."

Haley got up and hugged her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was Saturday night and Jamie was lying in his bed talking to Chuck on the phone.

"So Uncle Lucas left early this morning," Jamie said. "I miss him."

"I'm so glad you made amends with him," Chuck said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "Hey wait. How are you talking to me on the phone? I thought Chris took away your electronic privileges."

"He did," Chuck said. "But then he got all weird and gave me my phone back for emergencies and allows me 30 minutes of personal call time every 5 hours."

"That's a good idea," Jamie said.

"And I'm only allowed to use my computer for homework," Chuck said.

Chris walked into Chuck's room.

"5 minute warning," Chris said.

"I've got to go," Chuck said. "Bye Jamie."

"Bye," Jamie said hanging up.

Jamie and Chuck both hung up and Chris sat on Chuck's bed.

"What did you and Jamie talk about?" Chris asked.

"Beth getting out of rehab next week and Jamie and Lucas being friends again," Chuck replied.

"So about Wednesday," Chris said. "Did you really mean it when you referred to Chris Keller as your father?"

"Of course I did," Chuck said. "You offered to look after me when no one else did and you care about me. You're more like a father to me than my actual father."

"Thank you," Chris said.

"You're welcome," Chuck said.

"Would you like Chris Keller to sing you his new song?" Chris asked.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Sure."

"When you're down and troubled," Chris sang. "And you need a helping hand. And nothing, nothing is going right. Close your eyes and think of me."

"And I soon I will be there," Chuck sang. "To brighten up even your darkest night."

Chris gasped and Chuck began to laugh.

"That's 'You've Got A Friend' by James Taylor," Chuck laughed.

"So I didn't write that?" Chris asked.

"No," Chuck said.

"Stupid writer's block!" Chris shouted. "It's so hard to write songs these days!"

"Calm down," Chuck said sitting up. "Does someone need a hug?"

"Maybe," Chris replied.

Chuck gave Chris a hug.

"Don't worry," Chuck said. "You'll think of a song."

"Can't I just record 'Chuck the Duck'?" Chris asked.

"No," Chuck said. "Not unless you want a repeat of what happened with Jamie and Lucas."

"Fine," Chris said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Nathan and Chuck were standing by Jamie's locker.

"I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving," Jamie said. "After school I have to go to the airport to pick up Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and Sawyer."

"That's exciting," Chuck said.

"You know," Jamie said, "my parents said you could come over on Thanksgiving for dinner."

"Thanks for the offer," Chuck said. "But Chris and I are going to just stay home."

"Whatever," Jamie said. "I'm just so excited to see Uncle Lucas again."

"Dude," Chuck said. "You were on FaceTime with him for like 4 hours last night."

"It's not the same," Jamie said.

Meanwhile at the Scott household, Haley was sitting down on the couch eating a sandwich. Nathan walked to his wife and sat down next to her.

"Another sandwich?" Nathan asked. "That's like your third one within an hour."

"I'm eating for 2," Haley reminded her husband.

"Did you have to mix mayo and mustard?" Nathan asked. "You know I can't stand to even look at that combination."

"I'm 4 months pregnant," Haley reminded Nathan. "So if I want to eat a meatball sandwich with a mustard/mayo mix, I will."

"Okay," Nathan said. "But it's still gross."

"You know what would be really good right now?" Haley asked. "Those mini peanut butter cups."

"We don't have any," Nathan said. "You ate them all."

"Can my sweet husband possible go to the store and get some?" Haley asked in a sweet tone.

"Hales," Nathan said. "I literally just got home 3 hours ago from London. I'm suffering from jet lag and my feet hurt so bad."

"If you go get me those peanut butter cups I'll give you a foot massage," Haley said.

"I'm on my way," Nathan said getting up.

"And can you get me some potato chips too?" Haley asked. "Lightly salted. I'm trying to watch my figure."

"Did you really just say that?" Nathan asked.

"Do you want that massage or not?" Haley asked.

"I'm going, I'm going," Nathan said walking out the door.

Nathan walked down the driveway to see Jamie and Lily getting out of Jamie's car.

"Daddy!" Jamie cheered rushing to hug Nathan.

Nathan and Jamie tightly embraced and Nathan kissed his son on the forehead.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted. "Chuck's in the car!"

Nathan looked over to see Chuck looking out the window of the car and laughing at Jamie.

"Don't forget you have to pick up Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer at 6:00," Nathan said.

"I won't forget," Jamie said.

"I hope you do forget," Lily said. "Lucas usually eats all the dark meat on the turkey and that's the best part."

"Where are you off to?" Nathan asked.

"I'm off to take Chuck home," Jamie replied. "His car is in the shop. I'm just dropping Lily off here. She lost her keys, but she found them. Tell him where they were Lily!"

"They were in my backpack the whole time," Lily said.

"So where are you off to Daddy?" Jamie asked. "Please tell me it's not work related."

"No," Nathan said. "It's not work related. It's your mom related. I'm going to the store to get her peanut butter cups and chips. In return she's going to give me a foot massage."

Jamie covered his ears.

"TMI!" Jamie said. "TMI!"

"Really cousin Nathan," Lily said. "TMI."

Jamie walked back towards his car. Chuck opened the door and walked over to Lily.

"Lily," Chuck said. "You didn't think you'd get away without a kiss did you?"

"Oh yeah," Lily said. "I almost forgot."

Chuck and Lily shared a kiss and Chuck got back in the car. As Jamie drove off, Lily looked at Nathan.

"Chuck is the best boyfriend ever," Lily said.

 **That's the end of this one. What did you all think of my twist ending? Next entry coming soon.**


End file.
